


哦、你原来是这样一个人。

by RunningVanilla



Series: 异想体的主角是我们！ [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: 鳞翅目教授是一名人形异想体，他是战争屋的成员之一。他呈现出一个色素稀薄的年轻男性外表，有着打理整齐的金棕色短发和浅灰色眼睛。他身着白衬衫，系波洛领带，外罩与西裤同色的棕色西装马夹，皮鞋保养得十分光亮。收容该异想体的房间墙壁上挂有三枚鳞翅目昆虫的标本。
Series: 异想体的主角是我们！ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836178





	哦、你原来是这样一个人。

**基础信息**  
异想体名称：鳞翅目教授  
伤害类型：物理（2-4）  
危险等级：TETH  
PE-BOX 产量  
优11-14 良5-10 差0-4  
  
 **喜好**  
等级 本能 洞察 沟通 压迫  
1 一般 一般 高 低  
2 一般 一般 高 低  
3 一般 一般 高 低  
4 一般 一般 高 低  
5 一般 一般 高 低  
  
 **管理须知**  
Ⅰ.谨慎等级为1级的员工进入“鳞翅目教授”的收容单元后会破坏一枚标本，“鳞翅目教授”的逆卡巴拉计数器将在倒计时结束后立刻减少。  
Ⅱ.对“鳞翅目教授”完成压迫工作后，其逆卡巴拉计数器有一定概率会减少，同时标本中的一枚将会碎裂。  
Ⅲ.当工作结果为良或差时，“鳞翅目教授”的逆卡巴拉计数器有一定概率减少，同时标本中的一枚将会碎裂。  
Ⅳ.突破收容后，“SD-2”会飞往上一名对“鳞翅目教授”完成工作的员工身边并在其头顶爆炸，同时对当前区域造成巨量红色伤害。  
  
 **敏感信息**  
逆卡巴拉计数器极值：2  
物理 （2.0） 抗性极低  
精神 （0.0） 免疫  
侵蚀 （1.5） 抗性较低  
灵魂 （0.0） 免疫

 **特殊能力**  
当计数器归零时，最后的一枚标本会从收容单元里消失，并以“SD-2（蝴蝶炸弹）”的形态出现在收容单位外的走廊上。“SD-2”会以较快的速度飞往上一名对“鳞翅目教授”完成工作的员工，它不会对路上任何职员或异想体进行互动。当它成功到达该员工正上方时将会引发爆炸，并对该区域所有单位造成504点物理伤害  
“SD-2”的生命值为203。  
  
 **E.G.O 装备**

武器：第三周期  
等级：HE  
消耗：35 PE-BOX  
可研发数量：2  
装备要求：谨慎Ⅱ  
属性：物理  
攻击力：10  
攻击速度：极快  
攻击距离：远  
资料：  
那是只消轻轻振翅便会掀起风暴的美丽怪物。  
没错、即使尚在蛹中。  
（持有者会对其他员工造成等额伤害）  
  
护甲：第三周期  
等级：TETH  
消耗：25 PE-BOX  
可研发数量：2  
装备要求：自律Ⅱ  
物理 （0.6） 抗性较高  
精神 （0.6） 抗性较高  
侵蚀 （1.5） 抗性较低  
灵魂 （2.0） 抗性极低  
资料：  
脆弱不堪的我将重获新生。  
  
饰品：学者之证  
获得率：5％  
位置：胸部  
成功率+3  
工作速度+3

**故事**   
尽管“鳞翅目教授”对待我们的态度非常友好，从未表现出丝毫的攻击性，但他称为“藏品”的那些标本却并不如此。

<以下是与“鳞翅目教授”沟通时的录音>

（省略） 

普勒普：也就是说那些标本，它们是活着的吗？ 

—对于非生物来说，生死的概念并不存在。请只将它们视为呈现出鳞翅目昆虫形象的、有自我意识的炸弹吧。   
普勒普：您说它们不会听从您的命令，难道制作它们的另有其人？   
—不、它们确实都由我亲手制成。但您也知道，学者虽进行研究，却不能掌控一切。 

  
（省略） 

—我并非以战争为乐。（玻璃碎裂声） 

（录音结束） 

  
根据观察结果，每当“SD-2”引发爆炸之后“鳞翅目教授”总会面带喜色、念念有词，并着手制作下一枚标本。目前尚不知晓他的材料和工具从何而来。 

**工作日志**   
“鳞翅目教授”温和地笑着，向 _员工_ 介绍他的藏品。

 _员工_ 发现每一枚标本的名字都是“E=mc²”。

“鳞翅目教授”总是向 _员工_ 强调，对待这些标本必须要足够小心。

粗心的 _员工_ 没有发现标本的异样，这让“鳞翅目教授”不禁叹息。

“鳞翅目教授”得到了新的实验数据，下一枚标本很快就将出现在这面墙上。


End file.
